


The Shadow of Heaven

by Dragonbutt (Rosebutt)



Series: A World in Progress [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Chinese Mythology, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Add to me!, Choose Your Own Adventure, Do you wanna play a game with me?, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Original Character(s), Role-Playing Game, my campaign that I will never get to DM because I suck at expressing my thoughts vocally, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebutt/pseuds/Dragonbutt
Summary: The Shadow of Heaven is a campaign exploring a world full to bursting with magic.Centered on a continent at war. Political intrigue, bribes and mercenaries are a dime a dozen here, and places of mystery await the daring adventurer who goes to look!Your party has been invited by the Empress to explore the northern reaches of Haikui where you are to use any methods necessary to find the lost kingdom of the Elves.
Series: A World in Progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640029
Kudos: 1





	The Shadow of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was bored at work and I loved it so much that even though I doubt I'll ever get to DM it myself I was hoping that someone could use the setting and write down what happened. If anyone is interested please comment!
> 
> Also if you read something here and think you could add to it or make it more cool I would LOVE to hear about it and add it to the core campaign. Also if you just wanna write me a story about your OC in this setting I want to read it! Post anything you write under your own username and you can gift it to me (if anyone does I'll probably drag everything into a series so that people who read this can also look at your stuff!)

Key:

(Game Mechanics)

_ (Pronunciation) _

  
  


In the world of Ethilia magic might be compared to the spoken word, because people use it as easily as they can speak. They can form short sentences  (cantrips) , sing songs  (1st level spells) , have accents  (school of magic) , mimic others  (multiclassing) , and speak entirely different languages  (class) .

However, because magic is so rampant it can lead to great luck or great tragedies in an instant.  (At random intervals a DM can perform a Chaos Roll using a d20. During combat this has a very specific effect, if they get 1-5 nothing happens, 6-10 the magic is stronger than normal and players/NPCs get advantage on spells for the rest of that turn. If the DM rolls 11-20 any spells being cast go wrong. Rolling 11-15 players/NPCs catch someone in the spell that they didn’t mean to, if the DM rolls 16-20 players/NPCs deal everyone in the group 5 damage including themselves. Outside of combat the DM can choose an effect based on how high they roll, the higher they roll the more destructive the effect.)

The main continent of this world is split into three countries and one larger wild territory to the far north. On the western coast of the continent lies a long line of tall mountains, to their left waits a sheer drop into the ocean and on their right is a terrible desert. The south east coast is incredibly humid, it’s highest points- including its mountains- are less than half a mile above sea level. Rivers cross and roam through the western region in dizzying patterns, with swamps and bogs abound. The Empire of the Jade Sun, which lies in the north, stretches from sea to sea, it has many mountains and the land is fruitful. The northernmost territory is nearly uninhabitable, the climate too cold for most things to grow.

The south-west kingdom of Eth’Ra  _ (Eh-th-Ra) _ is at war with the northern Empire of Nalagtayang  _ (Nol-og-tae-yang) _ and they are losing. The Ethranian kingdom’s borders have been pushed back by over three thousand Li (1 Li is 500 meters or 1640ft) and Eth’Ra is likely to perish under the assault. At the same time on the south-east coast the people of Coyoxotl  _ (kai-oh-show-t) _ prepare for battle at sea, their own lands threatened by their northern cousins. The territory of the north is called, by the people of Nalagtayang “Haikui”  _ (Hah-koi) _ but it has no name by those that inhabit it. Most of the people of Haikui are born without the vocal cords required in order to form complex sentences and so communicate through sign language, whistles, clicking their tongue or instruments.

Eth’Ra has some Greco/Roman and Egyptian themes. The capital is Aphor, it is known for its beauty. It’s very colorful, the walls are carved and painted in delicate flowery themes, statues are erected in precious metals or painted stone, and the buildings are of simple shapes like cubes or pyramids. It gives off a very warm atmosphere, the people favor reds and purples.

Coyoxotl has some Native American and Meso-American themes. The capital is Nerringa which is a manmade island, it rests in a large inlet, protected from storms by tall cliffs with overarching trees whose long arms meet to cover the whole of the city. It is known by the people of Eth’Ra as the shadow city and is avoided by their merchants. Nerringa is not only self-sufficient but grows enough additional crops and harvests enough fish that they sell them to passing nomadic clans which gather there every year on the eclipse.

Nalagtayang is the Land of the Jade Sun, it has some Korean, Chinese and Japanese themes. Shai Nimir is the capital, it is known for its incredible fighters, their strict lifestyle, and cold personalities. They have elaborate buildings made of stone and wood on the outside and thin paper doors within, blue is considered lucky and nobles use the color to identify themselves as such.

Due to the large territory, the people of Hakui are fractured and so cultures differ wildly between clans. In this territory lies a mysterious citadel, where tall spires break from the cloudy walls which encircle it. Heavy smoke rises from the small puncture at the top of the bubble- like structure and the smell travels for miles. When the wind is just right the smoke can form a heavy fog which causes hallucinations.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more and if anyone is interested I'll post it but I really wanted to get this done so I can tell myself I did something today.


End file.
